The Friend
by The 6ths
Summary: A series of chapter-each drabbles about Severus Snape. His love and for Lily Evans, his family, his Hogwarts years,  past and future. Featuring some fluff about SnapexLily, and JamexLily. I changed the title from 'A Quiet, Mumbling Boy'. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Magical

**A/n: I began writing this the Saturday after I saw the finale Harry Potter movie. I felt a strange connection to Snape in this last movie... because the dream sequence when Harry saw his memories. I don't know, I guess really wanted to write a story about Snape because I felt compelled too. Does that make sense? I don't really care it does or not... This is my series of chapter-each drabbles on the subject of Severus Snape! **

**PS: Anyone have a better idea for a title? I'm not sure if I like my title... I'm 'all ears' for suggestions. **

The Friend

Chapter 1: Magical

Severus' POV

It was a wet July morning.

Though the mist of morning had not yet subsided, the sun was streaming through the soft cloud-like haze. My fingers fumbled in a knot in front of me, still trying to figure out how I should hold them. As I pushed a black hair from my face, a figure came into view. In a flurry of red hair, green eyes and misty morning air, Lily Evans stood at the hill's foot looking up at me. I smiled, and reached out a hand to greet her.

She climbed the small muddy hill in her rain goulashes, sputtering mud about as she went; I watched her intently.

"Lils!" I called, excitedly.

She _enchanted_ me; the way her smile curled a bit when she laughed, the way her fingers twitched closer and closer to mine. The way her green eye's twitched up at me unafraid, unlike so many other people. She wasn't wary of me, like the others- she cared for me. My only true friend in Cokeworth, I'd spent many a morning with her at the top of the hill looking at the clouds, looking at the trees, watching her- watching me. It was an inseparable friendship at best, at least the best I had known.

Lily plopped onto a dry spot beside me; I noticed she was totting something under her peacoat. She leaned back into the freshly dewed grass, looking up at the clouded yet perfect sky. I followed suit.

"Severus. Do you think that cloud looks a cat?"

"Yes." I answered, not even looking at the cloud; I was watching Lily.

"Do you think that cloud looks like a rabbit?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that cloud looks like snapdragon?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that cloud looks like that other cloud that looks like a rabbit?"

"Yes." I answered once more, and again not even looking at the cloud.

"Severus," Lily teased, she rolled on her back to look at me. "You're not even looking at the clouds..."

_Uh-oh._ I turned to the sky, and attempted to change the subject.

"Yes, yes I am... looking that cloud looks like Mrs. Cornwelch." I said pointing to a cloud that looked as it resembled our strange wart-covered neighbor and mimicking Lily's cloud watching etiquette.

"No it doesn't." Lily laughed, pushing her small hand against me playfully.

"Yes it does. See it even has a wart on its forehead."

Lily laughed, and looked up where I was pointing.

"No it doesn't," Lily remarked playfully."It needs another wart on its chin..." She added pointing her index finger at a corner of the face-shaped cloud.

We laughed. Lily sat up and watched me for a second.

"I almost forgot," She said pulling something out of her inside coat pocket. "I got this in the post yesterday." Lily announced, passing it in between us. It was a large beige envelope, scrawled onto with fancy exquisite writing. I recognized it immediately, as I'd gotten the exact letter the day before. The coincidence made me smile; _so it was true_, Lily Evans was a witch as I had suspected.

"I did too." I pulled the letter out of my pants pocket, which I had folded up into halves for safekeeping. She was wide-eyed.

"But-"

"-Did you read it?" I asked watching her green eyes flick from my letter to hers, back and forth. It's almost cute, the way her eyes fly about.

"Yes... it doesn't make any sense."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"What?"

She gazed at me inquisitively. I had chuckle a bit watching her compare the two letters, holding them up to the sunlight, comparing the hand writing. They matched impeccably, only the names were changed. Like Lily and I the letters came from a world of mystery, magic, and lore. Lily just didn't know it yet.

"What? You never noticed you're different?"

_She doesn't even know..._

"Well sort of... Petunia's got blondish hair and I don't, and I'm shorter than most girls in my family-"

"-Different like me."

"Like you?"

"Like me," I answered following her sing-song pattern.

"Were from the same lot of people you and I. Different from most."

"We're _different_?" Lily said almost surprisingly repulsed, emphasizing the word like it meant we had a suspicious disease.

"-Not like that. Different... in other ways, like you're, your- _magical_."

"What?"

Lily's green eyes stared at me with innocence; she had no idea how magical she really was.

**A/n: Well first one done! :)**

**- Eilleena.**


	2. The First Ride

**A/n:**** Here's the second drabble. It came to me on the coat tails of the other one... this one is going to be about his train rides to Hogwarts through the years. They'll be labeled correspondingly and chapterly... first, second, third etc.**

**-E.**

The Friend

Chapter 2: The First Ride

General POV:

Lily stood intently behind him, watching the passengers walking about King's Cross. She didn't seem scared, but almost guarded as she observed their patterns. Her parents stood at a distance, waving and smiling. Severus turned to watch them; he noticed Petunia- a taller, blonde version of Lily, standing beside them. She looked cross, her face's muscles convulsed into an angered furrow. Blatant jealously radiated from her thin face.

_She didn't get in._

He was glad Lily's older sister hadn't gotten accepted, though she had tried twice- writing to the headmaster in an effort to be accepted... Petunia possessed a very different array of qualities from her younger sister: her hair, her lack of magical abilities, her desperate need for a cheery disposition. She lacked in many things, but one thing Petunia didn't lack was a great hatred for Severus. He was glad to be done with her.

"Goodbye! Goodbye!" Lily called to her family. It had taken her what had felt like _hours_ to Severus, to hear her say those words. She'd clung to her loved ones for as long as possible before she had walked up to the collection of platforms. It wasn't that he detested her family; in fact he was jealous of them, jealous of their warmth and normality. He watched closely as she hugged each of them, including a testy Petunia who turned her nose up as Lily's loving arms wrapped around her.

As her family fell back into the crowds of travelers, Lily looked across the platforms wondering.

"9 and 3/4..." Lily looked at the signs of nine and ten suspiciously.

"Come on Lils..." He took her hand and pulled them both _through_ the pillar, luggage carts and all.

On the other side, Lily stood in shock. "But, but..."

"I'll explain later," Severus muttered, looking excitedly into her eyes. "I just really want to get on before all the good cars are taken."

In a daze, Lily followed him mumbling all the way, "But...but the pillar... the platform."

On the train, though most of the empty cars were filled, they finally found one in the farthest reaches of the train. As they slid onto a bench, he watched intently as she talked on and on about how excited she was, what she wondered about... he didn't mind not having a say in the conversation, as long as she was talking.

"So what do you think our classes will be like? All this stuff I bought for classes is so interesting... do you think they'll let us use our cauldrons on the first day?"

"Sure."

"Isn't it weird Petunia didn't get accepted?"

"Sure, totally weird."

Severus would just smile and occasionally nod, overwhelmed by the girl's overactive nature and his own perpetual shyness. Severus would only listen, and nod every once and awhile though have the time he didn't have a real idea what she was blabbing about. He didn't care about the topic really, only if he was hearing her voice.

He'd nod or mutter something like 'maybe' or 'Lily, I have no idea'.

In his Lily-filled reveries, he hadn't noticed a tall older student entering. The boy smiled at Lily, who didn't notice him, and looked back at Severus.

"First ride on the Hogwarts Express I see..." The older boy muttered, taking out a school book and nodding toward Lily. Severus nodded back, watching her green eyes flicker with enthusiasm in the light of the train.

**A/n:**** And here's the second one! It's not as long as the first, but just cute, or is it? I don't know... These are drabbles so it's not like they're going to be 3,000 words long all the time, though some might be, depending on the topic. **

**-E.**


	3. The Second Ride

**A/n:**** So... the 'Second Ride'. Yep... here it is.**

The Friend

Chapter 3: The Second Ride

Severus' POV:

"Why do these bags have to be so heavy?"

I asked myself out loud, as I hoisted into their baggage spot.

As I fought verbally and physically to get my bags to cooperate with my pre-pubescent arms- something caught my eye. I felt myself get a bit distracted from the world around me as I spotted _her_ down the train's center aisle. She was chatting cheerfully with another girl I hadn't seen before, they were deep in conversation. I watched as Lily pulled a red stand from her face and nodded intently.

Suddenly I was pulled from my reverie in an instant, as I felt the butt of a suitcase fall onto me. I had been too preoccupied at watching her to notice my hands had slipped off my jumble of luggage, which slipped out of its shelf and fell on top of me. As I pulled it off I heard a small pocket of laughter. 'Not now...' I muttered. I pushed the luggage best I could onto its shelf, blocking the line of people behind me trying to get in. Suddenly as I stood up I felt the butt of a suitcase being jabbed into my side. I turned to my assailant.

_Potter._

I grumbled. Why did he have to be here? _Uggh._

"Hello _Snape_..."

The boy said deviously, his league of minion-like friends chuckled.

"_James_-"

"-Hey why don't you look where your goin' huh? Some people are trying to walk here..." James interrupted, once again jabbing his suitcase into my side. I scowled; it brought back painful memories of the previous year, which had often consisted of bouts just like this one. He chuckled. I felt compelled to reach into my jacket pocket for my wand, but it was no use... I was outnumbered. _I'll get him later on..._ The league of goons surrounded me, making a circle, and continued their taunting. I was pushed into a glass door, which alarmed the students sitting inside. A commotion broke out, students gathering around, adding to the laughing.

I pushed my shoulder into one of them, attempting to get through but it was no use- I was shoved back. I searched through the wall of shoulders, and peeked at Lily through the cracks in their defenses. She was leaning against a wall, her arms filled with books still talking to the faceless brunette. From what I could tell she was too preoccupied to notice the brawl happening down the aisle. The tall gangly one called Sirius put clamping hand on my shoulder and began to spin me around. I hobbled about feeling as if I was in a vortex, a hurling tornado of laughing faces. Someone had whipped out a wand, casting a spell to make me go faster. A 'whishing' sound assaulted my ears, drowning out the constant laughter.

A girlish voice caused the vortex to stop and I suddenly fell to the floor. I glanced up quickly.

"JAMES! What? What in the-"

"-Lily... I...I." A surprised James answered, as she came into view his face washed over with a wave of nervousness.

"James how could you? You... you..."

Lily didn't finish the sentence. Those few words were all she needed to say to James. He was in shock.

Potter was speechless, and crimson with shame. He blinked as Lily's forceful nature kicked in and pushed passed the boys. Before I knew it Lily had grabbed my wrist was leading me down the aisle into a nearby doorway. As I looked back, I saw James' face explode in anger. I sensed a bit jealousy about his face as I slinked through the thin doorway and into a seat beside Lily.

Her small hand was still gripping my wrist as I sat staring out the window behind her. There was a slight scowl about her face.

"Severus... I'm sorry... I'm sorry he's such a-"

"-It's alright. You don't have to apologize." I interrupted, looking into her green eyes trying to aid her mood.

"I'm sorry I won't, talk to him anymore. He's nice sometimes but if James is..."

I stopped listening.

It was _certainly_ all right. I had something James didn't have. Lily's loyalty... I had Lily _herself_ for that matter, her hand still grasping my wrist. Our friendship was in-between them, James wanting Lily, Lily's friendship with him... I was wedged between my enemy and my dearest friend...

And so the feudal days began...

**A/n:**** Hehehee... and so they begin. I know... I know its mean to write about Snape getting beat up... but it happened! So yeah... I hoped you liked it... **


	4. The Third Ride

**A/n:**** I hope people have enjoyed it so far? This chapter might be a bit funny for JamesxLily fans, and they might be enjoying a 'bahahahaa.' but the SnapexLily fans will hate on James... but they also get a bit rewarded with some SnapexLily fluff. So take your pick... pick your side. Lol Just read it-**

The Friend

Chapter 4: The Third Ride

General POV:

He sat alone in the train car.

It wasn't anything new, he'd sat alone before. Today it felt strange... Lily wasn't close by. Severus felt a tiny pull on his heart-strings as he waited for her. Lily was always around the corner, or at least it felt that way; today though it felt like she was taking longer than usual. _Too long_ for his taste... What could be taking her so long? They'd always ridden the long ride to Hogwarts together, from the first year that had been the plan. Deep down he knew that plan might change soon. It was all because of that _Potter_ boy... all because of him. He was always at the root of the matter.

The summer had been solemn. The rainy days, and even the sunny ones had felt glum without her. On occasion he'd receive a letter, or a souvenir from her family's travels; usually a tasteless Muggle thing, like a postcard or a silly hat emblazoned with zoo animals. Severus let out a little sigh, though it was pathetic, he'd relish each item, treasuring it as if it were priceless. It was thought that counted for him; at least she'd thought to send them. At least she'd remembered him.

He looked up from his Potions book, and watched his reflection through window eliminated by the trains light. As the faces of loving parents, of siblings and strangers flew past as the train began to trudge its way down the track. Soon his reflection was framed with trees and the night's sky. Taking in another sigh, and he examined himself: his elongating black hair, hooked nose, dark eyes. What did Lily see when she watched him? Did she see the face he saw?

Severus' felt himself spiraling again into depression. It had been a novel emotion at the beginning of the summer, but had soon become common nature to him. Without Lily, he imagined a bleak future. But for now though, he felt the world subside it's crashing down. The thin door behind him was shuffling. He turned, and smiled. She'd gotten taller during the summer. Her red hair almost sparkled in the light. He felt himself silently forgive Lily for her absence during the summer as soon as he saw her face.

"Lils."

Lily pulled herself through the door, smiling back and then poked her head outside for a moment. She was talking to someone outside. He heard the whispers softly bouncing off the walls.

"Jamess... James... come on. He's like my _best friend_. I'll talk to you later."

"Come on Lil! We've got room for one more."

"James no. Later-"

"-_Lil_."

"James _come on_."

An inferior voice assaulted Severus' mind was heard on the other end, trying to convince to her to sit with _him_. Potter. So that's why she was late... why was it always Potter, why was he always the reason she wasn't around? _Uhgghh_.

Lily slammed the door closed and grumpily took the seat next to him. She leaned against his shoulder in distress, mumbling something about 'damn James' and 'Uhgghh' or 'why is he so persistent?' He felt the urge smooth her hair, which had been shuffled in the outburst, but he just stayed at his post. His job was to be her shoulder to lean on. Severus was the Friend, as much as it pained him. Watching Lily grumble about beside him though, he felt satisfaction that he was honored with that duty.

He relished the moment. Is this what it was gonna be for him? Having Lily beside him, like this?

He'd be happy to spend eternity like this. Just like this. He felt her rearrange herself from her spot beside him, and looked up. She smiled.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for some time; she wrapping her fingers in an awkward knot, he staring off in the distance. The air felt as if it thickened with each second of silence. For the first time, she wasn't speaking in flurries on the way to school. The first _silent_ train ride. It felt like an unwanted milestone for them, a symbol of their slowly arriving infidelity to each other.

The silence was interrupted by the door, which was being jimmied open by more than one pair sloppy fingers. Suddenly it was pulled open by someone more persistent than the others. The doors pulled open, in burst James Potter in all his boyish elegance, followed by his crowd of goons.

"Lils! You _have_ to see this, Moony just figured out how to-," Potter's eyes flicked toward the boy sitting beside Lily, his face hidden in his hands.

"Oh _hello_ Snape."

"Potter." Severus muttered angrily, not looking up from his hands. The appearance of his known enemy made his skin crawl; he'd already come between him and Lily once today. Did he really have to repeat the act?

"-So _Lily_." Potter continued his voice more lilting and almost flirtatious probably on account of Severus' presence. Snape's eyes flicked back and forth from his friend and enemy's faces. Something was a bit different. He hated the look on James' face the second he noticed it- a sly boyish smile. Snape mirrored the opposite- an angry glare. And so their silent and sometimes physical battle for Lily Evan's heart...

**A/n: ****Well? :) I know it's sad for Snape, but he did get that 'leaning on the shoulder' thing. Hah. Love Snape anyway even if he didn't get Lily in the end... :/ Next chapter will be up soon. **

**-E**


	5. The Fourth Ride

**A/n:**** Soooo yeah- I changed the title. Anyone not like it? I this one better though, the other one was a bit depressing. I don't know I might change it again later on, but for now it is what it is. Thanks to all the people who've been supporting me and this story. Thanks a million... Enjoy! Chapter 5!**

The Friend

Chapter 5: The Fourth Ride

Severus' POV

I felt every muscle in my body convulse in small twitches.

I couldn't help myself.

I was a fourth year, and just in time for the Yule Ball and with the prospect of it all... I felt a bit of hope. She... she might go with me. We were best friends, and though she didn't want to admit it, the Potter Boy was getting on her nerves, or had been. Finally I had my chance. I'd waited with great hope through the months of summer, practicing every morning how I would ask her. I'd probably rehearsed it a million times.

'Here's to a million and one', I muttered under my breath as I saw the door open. My muscles stopped their twitching, and froze. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. My eyes barley twitched up at her in a silent greeting. I said nothing... as she slipped into her seat beside me. Lily watched me anxiously with her sparkling green eyes. I couldn't look at them... I was fixed to my spot.

"Sev- are you ok?"

I simply muttered something under my breath, a small greeting. This didn't please her. Lily fidgeted with the knapsack in her lap, playing with the knots. I felt a strange connection this action, it reminded me of how I'd play with my hands when he were little. With age and pressure from my disgruntled mother I'd gotten rid of the habit early on, but it strangely came back to me all in that second. I thought of our dewy mornings and hill visiting days in Cokeworth. I felt myself relax. Lily was Lily. I didn't have to be scared; she was someone I'd known forever. 'I trust her...' I muse to myself, watching her turn to the thin glass door behind her, contemplating whether or not she wants to stay.

"Lily," She turned as I addressed her. "Would you like to-"

My question was interrupted abruptly, from the door being pulled open in a flurry and a nervous looking person jumping inside. I wasn't permitted to finish what I had to say, this imposter was already taking up her entire attention. _Potter_. Not again.

"Lily... I, I mean-"

"-Yes?"

"Yes what?"

Though I'd always thought of him as being Mr. Popular, James Potter looked pretty nervous- just liked I had.

"James... what, were you going to say?"

"Um..." The teen's face went blank... "Oh yeah. I was wondering... Lily would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?"

Lily's face went chalk white. I placed my face in my hands, not wanting to be where I was.

"I wanted... to ask you before anyone else could have..." James interrupted Lily's quiet, with his added sentiment. _Someone already asked her... or at least tried to and then you interrupted._ Why is it that he always gets in the way? Strangely Lily's eyes flicked to me for counsel; her green eyes filled with a strange mixture of scared excitement. I attempted to guide her from what was inevitably flying through her mind. She wanted to go with him. I knew she'd had a strange crush on him from the moment he'd burst into our train car two years ago. Her face had been one of pure interest, almost loving. How could she love _him_? In my mind he had no real, good qualities... but then again I didn't know James Potter all that well. Only from his constant hatred of me, and the ground I walked on did I see him, usually at the head of a laughing mob.

Maybe she saw him differently, just like she didn't see whatever repelled girls in class from me. She was blind to bad qualities I guess, such a lover of people Lily Evans was. It made me smile, but it soon faded when I was pulled from my thoughts.

"So Lil... I asked you something." James said, sliding in-between me and Lily, taking a seat next to her. I was squished into a corner, and my face felt the ice cold window. I tried to stay as far away from him as possible, not wanting to breathe the same breath as him. James leaned slanted at her, and looked down into his lap with impatience and nervousness. His usual unwavering confidence seemed to shatter as soon as the hesitant look on her face appeared.

Who knew James Potter had a soft side? Well I guess everyone does, but in my mind, I'd seen him as someone without an inner self, just a rock-hard shell of boyish pride. Maybe that was the side Lily saw...

Lily was still frozen on the spot. Her chalked skin was now speckled with crimson as she looked up at James. She smiled, but not her usual smile this one was girlish, definitely something I'd ever seen from her. His presence made her skittish and unaware aware of her actions. She looked flustered, much unlike the forceful, intelligent, articulate and loving girl I knew, this one had no idea what she was doing and didn't care. She was... was flirting.

I'd certainly never seen her act that way. I observed it closely, and soon deciding it was a disgrace for her to have to act like that. Why couldn't she be natural, the way she was with me? I sighed, 'I'll never really understand the mind of a young woman I guess.' I muttered to myself watching the frosted trees pass by, and spied on my two seat mates.

"Yes, I... I mean _sure_." Was Lily's answer.

I felt my heart strings pang. _She was supposed to say that to me._

**A/n: ****I know it's kinda sad... but ya' know kind of cute at the same time. :/ **

**Hope you liked it, I'd love to know what you thought of it. **

**Reviews are love from above people... that little blue button needs friends... lol. **

**-E **


End file.
